The invention relates to an assembly comprising a door leaf and at least two hinges. The invention also relates to a shower stall having one or more wall elements and one or more assemblies of the above kind.
Known shower stalls are generally put together on the spot from prefabricated components. There are known kits of components for shower stalls which comprise one or more wall elements and one or more door leaves, with the door leaf being fastened to the wall element by two hinges.
Fittings of a vast variety of different designs are known for assembling the components of a shower stall. The fittings in question should on the one hand allow a strong structure to be obtained and on the other hand should be able to be fitted easily. Also, the components which are connected by the fittings should, as far as possible, retain their flat surfaces. Not only is this important from the aesthetic point of view but it also makes it easier for the components to be cleaned. Projecting parts are felt to be a nuisance particularly on glass walls.
Known from DE 299 23 347 U1 is an assembly comprising a door leaf and hinges in which the hinge is fastened to the door leaf by means of retaining elements and barriers. For this purpose, the door leaf has through-holes through which the retaining elements and screws extend. Because of the through-holes, there are interruptions to the surface of the door leaf, which entails the disadvantages described above.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,547 is a fastening means which comprises essentially an expanding element which can be inserted in a blind hole. Once the expanding element has been expanded, the fastening means is fastened securely in place in the blind hole. A pin which can be inserted in the fastening means is proposed for expanding the expending member.